nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Jägerbegleiter
Bereits junge Jäger erlernen, wie sie ein Tier zu ihrem Begleiter ausbilden. Es ist eine bewundernswerte Fertigkeit, wenn sie über die Natur gebieten. Jäger müssen deshalb lernen, wie sie die Macht und die Kraft benutzen, die jeder Kreatur ihrer Wahl innewohnt. Quest 10: Der Weg des Jägers Beschreibung Es ist nicht einfach, Kontrolle über ein Tier zu erlangen. Sie müssen diese Aufgabe mit großer Entschlossenheit verfolgen. Anfänglich hilft ihnen eine Zähmrute, um diese Fertigkeiten und den Kampf mit dem Tier an ihrer Seite zu erlernen. Doch sobald ein Jäger sein erstes eigenes Tier zähmen will ... ist er auf sein gelerntes Wissen angewiesen. Unter seiner Kontrolle wird das Tier dann an seiner Seite Erfahrung sammeln. Quest 10: Die Zähmung der Bestie (1) Quest 10: Die Zähmung der Bestie (2) Der Vorteil, den ein Tier gegen die Rivalen des Jägers bietet, liegt auf der Hand. Wenn ein Jäger damit gleichsam die Kontrolle über eine andere Kreatur erlangt, erhöht er dadurch seine eigene Kraft. Sein Tier muss sozusagen sein verlängerter Arm werden. Quest 10: Die Zähmung der Bestie (3) Ein Jäger erlernt auch die Fertigkeiten, seinen Begleiter auszubilden und zu führen. Danach können sie ihrem Tier nicht nur neue Fähigkeiten beibringen können, sondern sie können es auch füttern und wiederbeleben, sollte es im Kampf fallen. Quest 12: Die Ausbildung des Tiers Arten Über die Begleiter von Jägern gibt z.B. Xao'tsu, ein trollischer Tierausbilder im Tal der Ehre von Orgrimmar, Auskunft. Er lehrt, dass sich Jägerbegleiter in drei Familienarten unterscheiden lassen. * Wildheit: Wilde Tiere, wie Katzen, können Schaden austeilen, halten aber nicht besonders viel aus. * Zähigkeit: Zähe Tiere, wie Schildkröten, sind eher defensiv und können die Aufmerksamkeit des Feindes auf sich ziehen, während der Jäger Abstand hält. * Gerissenheit: Listige Tiere, wie Spinnen, verfügen über einen Mix aus offensiven und defensiven Fähigkeiten und sind vor allem auf dem Schlachtfeld und in der Arena von Nutzen. Wenn das Tier des Jägers Erfahrung sammelt, kann es genau wie sein Herr neue Fertigkeiten erlernen, nur in etwas langsameren Tempo. Sollte der Jäger die Talente seines Tiers einmal ändern wollen, so muss er dazu nur einen Tierausbilder aufsuchen. Begleiter rufen Jäger lernen auch, wie sie ihre Begleiter nach Belieben rufen und wegschicken. Mit WoW Patch 4.0.1. können Jäger dauerhaft 5 Begleiter speichern. Jedes Tier kann über die Fähigkeit Begleiter rufen herbeigerufen werden. Es können jetzt bis zu 20 Begleiter im Stall gespeichert werden. Wenn ein Tier in den Stall verschoben wird, werden alle Talente gelöscht. http://www.buffed.de/wow/news/16987/WoW-Patch-4-0-1-Die-offiziellen-deutschen-Patchnotes Updates WoW: Cataclysm Mit dem WoW: Cataclysm-Patch 4.0.1. wurden die Begleiterfamilien aktualisiert. Jede Familie verfügt nun über einen einzigartigen Stärkungszauber für Gruppen oder Schlachtzüge. Wenn also ein bestimmter Klassen-Stärkungszauber für einen Raid benötigt wird und diese Klasse ist nicht Teil der Aufstellung, besteht die Chance, dass der Jäger mit einem speziellen Begleiter aushelfen kann. http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=14870048915 WoW: Legion Mit WoW: Legion entsteht so eine neue Jägerbegleiterfamilie: Mechanische Begleiter. Gnomen- und Goblinjäger können diese neuen, schwer auffindbaren Begleiter von Anfang an zähmen. Andere Völker können mithilfe eines Geräts lernen, wie man diese künstlich geschaffenen Tiere beherrscht. Dieses Gerät wird von Ingenieuren hergestellt. Überarbeitung der Begleiterfamilien Für WoW: Legion werden die Begleiterklassen neu organisiert und damit mehr Jäger-Begleiter verfügbar. Hier eine Vorschau auf verschiedene Neuzugänge: * Schuppenhäuter - Die neu eingeführte Familie der "Schuppenhäuter" (engl. Scale Hide) umfasst überarbeitete Kodos, Donnerechsen, Mushans, Stegodons und Ankylodons. * Ochsen- Die neu eingeführte "Ochsen"-Familie umfasst die Yaks aus Pandaria sowie die Schaufelhauer aus Nordend. * Silithiden - Zur altbekannten "Silithiden"-Familie kommen in Legion die Sandräuber (engl. Sand Reavers) hinzu. Der berüchtigste Vertreter ist wohl Kurinnaxx aus den Ruinen von Ahn'Qiraj. * Mechanische Begleiter - Mit Einführung der Gnomenjäger kommt auch die Familie der mechanischen Begleiter, die sogar herstellbar sind. Während Gnome und Goblins die Begleiter automatisch zähmen können, müssen andere Rassen die Fähigkeit dazu erst mithilfe der Mecha-Bond Imprint Matrix erlernen. Buffed.de: WoW: Neue zähmbare Begleiter für Legion-Jäger - Wildtierarten neu organisiert (23.02.2016) Mechanische Begleiter thumb|Der mechanische Riesenhase als Begleiter für [[Gnomenjäger]] Mit WoW: Legion kommt eine neue Jägerbegleiterfamilie ins Spiel: "Mechanische Begleiter". Gnomen- und Goblinjäger können diese neuen, schwer auffindbaren Begleiter von Anfang an zähmen. Andere Völker können mithilfe eines Geräts lernen, wie man diese künstlich geschaffenen Tiere beherrscht. Dieses Gerät wird von Ingenieuren hergestellt. Die meisten mechanischen Begleiter werden schwer zu zähmen sein. Ihr müsst sie erst finden und dann eure Jägerfähigkeiten auf ausgefallene Art und Weise einsetzen. Ein seltener Roboschreiter z.B. erfordert, dass ihr eine besondere Lochkarte herstellt und euch damit Zugang zu einem verschlossenen Bereich von Gnomeregan verschafft. Sobald ihr das mechanische Wesen gefunden habt, müsst ihr herausfinden, wie ihr seinen Stromkreislauf überladen könnt. Wenn ihr dieses Rätsel gelöst habt, gesellt sich dieses tolle technologische Tierchen zu euch und steht euch zur Seite. Was füttert man denn einem Hightech-Begleiter, der eigentlich noch nicht mal lebendig ist? Mechanische Häppchen natürlich! Jäger können ihre blechernen Begleiter „glücklich“ und „gesund“ halten, indem sie Ingenieurszubehör wie beispielsweise "Eine Handvoll Kupferbolzen" kreativ einsetzen. Blizzard Entertainment - World of Warcraft: Legion - Gnomenjäger sind auf dem Weg (25.11.2015) Feathermanes Mit WoW: Legion-Patch 7.2 kommt eine neue Familie zähmbarer Jägerbegleiter ins Spiel: Hippogreifen und andere geflügelte Geschöpfe frei. Allerdings wird es lange dauern, bis ihr diese endlich zähmen könnt! Die Fähigkeit dazu schaltet man als Jäger erneut über ein Buch frei: "Tome of the Hybrid Beast"! Doch wie bekommt man dieses? Nun, das ist gar nicht mal so schnell getan, denn dazu müsst benötigt ihr: * Abschluss der Klassenreittier-Quest ** Benötigt: Fliegen auf den Verheerten Inseln freigeschaltet ** Benötigt: Abschluss der Kampagne "Rückkehr zur Verheerten Küste" ** Benötigt: Fraktion "Legionsrichter" Ruf ehrfürchtig * Tierherrschafts-Artefaktwaffe (Titanenblitz): mind. einen aktiven Rang im neuen 50er-Bonus. Hat man all das endlich geschafft, kann man sich das Tome of the Hybrid Beast beim Rüstmeister der Volltrefferhütte für 10.000 Ordensressourcen kaufen! Hierbei sollte noch gesagt sein, dass zwar eine weit geskillte Tierherrschafts-Artefaktwaffe benötigt wird, die geflügelten Geschöpfe aber auch von den anderen beiden Ausrichtungen gezähmt und benutzt werden können! Diese Wildtierfamilie ist also nicht exklusiv nur für Tierherrschafts-Jäger! Vanion.eu: Patch 7.2 - Jäger: So zähmt ihr die neue Wildtier-Familie der geflügelten Geschöpfe! (27.02.2017) Quellen Kategorie:Klasse: Jäger Kategorie:Gefährte Kategorie:Kreaturen